leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wukong/Trivia
General * Coincidentally, much of kit is a possible basis for Wukong, mainly due to both characters having: ** A "Q" ability that scales over 100% in attack damage as an auto-attack booster and reset with an extra effect ( silences with a movement speed boost while reduces armor by a percentage), and applies on-hit effects as well. ** A passive ability that increases their defensive stats (with Garen's being a normal ability with not only percentage defensive boosts, but also with a damage reduction active while Wukong's only being a standard passive with flat defense boosts). ** Point-and-click spells; Garen's can only target one champion with it and acts as his ultimate; Wukong's can hit two extra targets in range, moves him to said target(s) and acts as a normal ability. ** and involve a very similar spinning animation and near-identical mechanics in the way their hits are racked up, how they provide bonus movement speed during cast time, and cancellation. A number of certain item actives and summoner spells can even be used during their cast times, though depending on the champion there are exclusive item actives only available to them during such abilities, as Wukong cannot activate / active during . also cannot critically strike, unlike . * currently holds the record for the highest AD Ratio in the game, achieving a 4.4 AD Ratio under a full duration of the spell. ** The name of the spell from the Chinese Servers, 大鬧天宮 ( ) 大闹天宫 ( ) (Dànào Tiāngōng, lit. Greatly Wrecking the Heavenly Palace) references the Monkey King's rebellion against the Jade Emperor & other heavenly government's officials, until Buddha sealed him the Five Finger Mountain (Wǔzhǐshān, 五指山) for five centuries, before embarking on his westward journey to redeem himself.Wukong: Journey to the West * Other than League of Legends (such as Heroes of NewerthHoN Sun Wukong, SmiteSMITE Sun Wukong, and Dota 2DotA2 Monkey King) also feature a character based on Sun Wukong. These expies of the Monkey King (including Smite's pre-worked Sun Wukong) have similar abilities and playstyles (mainly being damaging tanks with assassin potential, and having very unique tricks with their abilities). * Wukong is one of a few champions to have multiple textures in one skin. When he uses , his clone will be of a different colour palette which can only be seen by Wukong and his allies. To the opposing team, the two Wukongs look exactly the same, including copies of any external buffs and item effects active at the moment the clone is spawned (Prior to patch V5.22, clones did not duplicate external buff/active item effect particles). ** Three other champions with this feature are (via ), (via ) and (via ). * Wukong's critical strike animation is a possible nod to a famous pole-vaulting kick used by many incarnations of the original Sun Wukong, especially in the TV drama adaptations of Journey to the West, and his Warriors Orochi / Musou Orochi incarnation as well. * When a Wukong Bot uses , the decoy is named "MonkeyKing Bot". * Wukong is the only champion with two Lunar Revel skins. Development * Wukong is voiced by . ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. ** Wukong's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * During development he was called MonkeyKing which then turned into his title "The Monkey King". * Wukong is the first champion to have an animated Gameplay Preview. * The internal name, the name that is used by the game developers themselves, for Wukong's ultimate is "MonkeyKingSpinToWin", a reference to the popular community description for . Lore * Wukong belongs to the Vastaya race and tribe known as the Shimon. They are the Vastaya inhabitants of Ionia, in its jungle regions. * As an adult Vastaya, he is over a few hundred years old. Wukong's years old * Wukong's mystical staff was crafted by the legendary blacksmith Doran of Ionia. * The name ''Schuessler A. ''ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese (2007), p. 520-1'' http://stedt.berkeley.edu/~stedt-cgi/rootcanal.pl/etymon/820 (悟空, pronounced wu:˥˩kʰʊ̃ŋ˥; official Riot's: ''woo-kohng) is a common Buddhist name that means "awakening to " in Chinese, after , the protagonist of the Chinese novel . Wukong is also one of the few champions to be based on a public domain character from real-world mythology and literature in general. ** In Journey to the West, this Buddhist name was bestowed to the nameless Monkey King by his first master . ** Wukong's passive, , is possibly a reference to Sun Wukong being born from a stone. He's also said to be born from the earth itself. *** Wukong's original lore is also a nod to Sun Wukong's origin (a stone turned into a monkey, had his own adventures before meeting and later following his Master). **** In-universe, himself adds the element to Kong's name, in recognition that Kong was among his best students. ***** The fact that Wukong was trained under Master Yi is also another possible reference to Sun Wukong's original master, , or Wukong's more famous master during his pilgrimage to the West, the historical Chinese Buddhist pilgrim , who contributed greatly to the translation of Buddhist texts into Chinese, thus earning the byname त्रिपिटक (Mandarin: 三藏 ''Sānzàng), after the Pali canon. *** In his updated background, Wukong's Vastayan tribe turns into stone after death. ** Wukong's abilities, and , are references to Sun Wukong's ability to ride on clouds via his "Somersault Cloud" (筋斗雲, Jīndǒuyún) technique and to create clones of himself using strands of his hair, respectively. ** Wukong also likes peaches; likewise the original Sun Wukong himself also ate all ripe peaches in the Heavenly Peach Garden at one point in the original novel, greatly increasing his longevity. ** In Japanese server, Wukong is rendered as "ウーコン" (Ūkon ɯ̟:ᵝkõ̞ɴ; Oo-kohn) via the pinyin reading of the name instead of on'yomi (which would be rendered as "Gokuu" instead). He is voiced by , voice actress of the character of the same name in the franchise; this is an overall actor allusion to the Dragon Ball Wukong/Gokuu's source inspiration. ** In the Chinese servers, Wukong is directly referred to as Sun Wukong himself in the flesh as opposed to being a different character loosely based on him. Quotes * He shares a quote with : "Wuju Style". ** He also shares a similar quote: "Show me the path" in comparison to "I will show you the path". * During the animation of Wukong's joke, he plants the staff vertically, then elongates it up high into the sky. Wukong himself even gloats that he can attack the enemy base from his position (though due to obvious balance reasons, this actual feat is not to be allowed). ** This references the original Sun Wukong's staff, the Rúyì Jīngū Bàng (如意金箍棒, lit. As-Willed Gold-Rimmed Pole), and its actual functions in the original novel, where it can reach or attack his target from afar, as well as shifting into all sorts of shapes and sizes as a staff. Other adaptations of the staff either show it to change into other objects, or as akin to Doran's staff, has a mind of its own and thus can act alive. *** The said staff weighs 13,500 jin, (roughly 8,100 kg or 17,800 lbs), and is made of "divinely rare iron" (神珍鐵 Shénzhēntiě), or "crow iron" (another name for black iron) in some translations. ** Wukong's Doran-made staff however, does extend offensively during and . Skins ; * The original Chinese splash art's water dragon (which is also featured in the Jade Dragon's artwork) may be a reference to the exiled Dragon prince who swallowed mount in the Journey to the West, causing Wukong to fight against it. Said Dragon prince in some adaptations of the original novel would actually become a group member with Wukong as Sanzang's substitute mount. ** The Chinese splash art also features a glowing crescent moon on Wukong's forehead, referencing the original hooplet the original Sun Wukong wore. ; * It may be a reference to Journey to the West's aforementioned prequel story, when Sun Wukong was locked in a cauldron by the Taoist (on behalf of the Jade Emperor to assist in executing him as no options were left) to be distilled by severe, sacred fires for 40–50 days straight to be turned into an elixir. But when Lao Tzu opened the lid, Wukong was alive and stronger than ever with a newfound ability Jīnjīng Huǒyǎn (金睛火眼, lit. Gold Pupil Fire Eyes) which enabled him to see evil (but gave him a weakness to smoke). ** With this in mind, Wukong's weapon via this skin is instead a broken, molten pillar, a possible piece of the remains from the said confinement. * The skin may also be a reference to a character/Pokémon from the series, Infernape (Japanese original: ゴウカザル; Goukazaru), who was said to be based on Sun Wukong as well. * It also coincidentally parallels the Rajang of the Monster Hunter series, as not only does the Rajang bear reference to the Saiyans of Dragon Ball lore (via the other Wukong/Gokuu from that series), the more stronger variations of the species tend to reside in volcanic areas. * in the Philippine server, Volcanic Wukong's price is reduced to 1 RP in order to raise awareness about the recent Taal Volcano eruption, a volcano in the Philippines ; * This skin also plays nod to some traditional armor Sun Wukong wore during the aforementioned prequel tale, due to having a more notable war-motif throughout most of the story with him fighting against the heavens. It also nods to the more famous title of Wukong as well, the Qitian Dasheng (齊天大聖, lit. Equaling-Heaven Great-Sage). * The original Chinese Splash art via its many meteors raining down may be a reference to the birthplace of Wukong, known as Huaguoshan (花果山, lit. Flower Fruit Mountain), which was under attack during said tale. * Wukong's famous headband/coronet from Journey to the West appears about his forehead in this splashart, along with Wukong's other skins, save for his Volcanic skin and his Classic skin. The name of this coronet is the Jingu'er (緊箍児, lit. Tightening Hooplet). ** The shape of the coronet on General Wukong's head resembles the "coronets" worn by two of Wukong's original companions, Zhu Bajie (豬八戒, lit. Pig of , and Sha Wujing (沙悟凈, lit. Sand man Awakened to ). * The very first version of his splash art had a symbol resembling the logo from on his forehead before it was . ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2012 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** * He wears , which is commonly carved in the form of a dragon. ** Carved-jade objects is regarded to being intrinsically valuable. They are metaphorically equated with human virtues because of their hardness, durability, and (moral) beauty. * In this skin, Wukong possesses a coronet that is more classically styled akin to the one worn by the original Sun Wukong. ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2014 along with: ** *** , while fitting the Harrowing theme and was released in 2014, was released after Harrowing 2014. * He resembles a typical Shadow Isles champion in appearance. ** This skin's concept used to be called "Shadow Isles Wukong." As such, this skin is meant to show how it would be if Wukong was a Shadow Isles champion, just like how is meant to show how it would be if he was a Voidborn champion. * This skin shares coincidental ties to the original Sun Wukong once more, who in the original Journey to the West novel was once sentenced to natural death via his name being written in the Book of Death during his prequel chapter. Wukong soon erased his own name, granting him immortality from natural death. ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2016 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * His smoke clouds were inspired by traditional and . * This skin was not made a Legacy skin as oppose to the other 2016 Lunar Revel skins due to his previously released skin, , being a Legacy skin.Radiant Wukong nota Legacy skin * The skin is also a possible nod to the original Wukong's armor during his prequel tale as aforementioned with his General Wukong skin, due to including the pheasant feather-tail crown as seen in some portrayals of the said armor. ** Wukong also wears an orange, sleeveless martial arts outfit with a blue belt, while also having bright-spiky hair/fur. This makes Wukong resemble the transformation from the Dragon Ball franchise, which was seen achieved first by the Sun Wukong/Son Gokuu of that series, as well as his iconic orange, blue-banded Turtle School gi. * The only few differences this skin has with his other skins is one extra new quote, and a high movement speed animation. ; * His color scheme closely resembles the Victorious and Warden skins. * This skin references the from the series. Relations * Wukong was trained in the Art of Wuju by . ** Wukong's original name was 'Kong'. When Kong agreed to become his student, dubbed him 'Wukong', effectively naming him after the Wuju style. *** Due to this, they share two similar quotes. * Wukong and are listed as related champions for unknown reason, possibly because of both being Vastaya. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Lunar Revel Category:2014 Harrowing Category:2016 Lunar Revel